


Saw You On the Other Side

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: I wrote this really fast, Judge me if you want, Parallel Universes, Zombies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: You never want to be caught by trans-universal bounty hunters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, YOU might, but it's not a pretty picture.

    “I told you this was a bad idea Mech.”

    “And how often, as your elder, have I told you not to question my judgement? Hmmm, Bazooka?”

    Reality was slowly coming back. Slowly, ever so slowly, Flightsearch’s senses were returning to her.

    “But what do we have against neutrals, other than the obvious?” The voice of a femme.

    “Nothing.” That one was a mech.

    Flightsearch could feel the cold metal of the floor against her face. There was something wrapped around her wrists too.

    “So why then? Are we simple bounty hunters now? The universal fetchers for a price? Are we done with picking only those who need elimination or provide salvation?” The femme’s voice asked. Her light ped steps coming closer.

    A short laugh. “Ha! We’ve always been bounty hunters Baby. Always will be too. There’s just not many of that type that others want brought in enough for us to do it.” The mech too came closer.

    “But what exactly did this femme do?” Flightsearch was barely able to stop a flinch when a servo suddenly lighted on the protoform of her shoulder.

    “I didn’t ask. Besides, the client's an old friend.” The servo was removed from her. “And don’t touch the prisoner, it’s… unprofessional.”

    Flightsearch breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her two captors leave the room. As much as she wanted to just lie on the floor and forget that whatever had happened had happened, the neutral knew she needed to take this chance to view her surroundings. With a heave and a grunt, the brown and gray femme rolled onto her back.

    Orange. She was almost overwhelmed by the hideous paint that covered the ceiling, walls, floor, and bars of the cell she lay in. It was staggering, how one intense input could block out most others. She suddenly understood why Checkmate insisted on having her (and many of the other neutrals in their city) practicing input-elimination. Slowly, though not as slowly as when she’d awakened, Flightsearch bleached out the startling color and focused on the rest of her environment.

    As she turned her head to see between the bars, Flightsearch almost had a spark attack.

    “You’re one of those bots who can ignore inputs aren’t you.” A blue and purple mech sat only feet in front of her, his arms bound above his head by a rope that looped through a ring in the wall.

    “Holy science!” Flightsearch gasped. She’d had no idea there was another prisoner in the cell. With effort, she sat up and faced him. “Who are you?”

    The stranger tilted his expressionless mask away. “Chattel.”

    Flightsearch was confused; it wasn’t often she heard a word she didn’t know. “Is that you name? Mine’s Flightsearch.”

    “It’s not my name.” The mech’s words sounded hollow. “But they really aren’t important here.”

    “What do you mean? I don’t even know where here is! Last I remember Moonflicker and I were helping new members of our city settle in.” Flightsearch twisted her servos behind her, trying to loosen the organic bonds.

    “You, Flightsearch,” the mech faced her again. “Are on the trans-universal shuttle former SOTOYS. I hope you like being treated like chattel, ‘cause that’s what you’re going to be.”

    The brown neutral’s CPU spun in confusion. “I’m just more confused.”

    The mech sighed, leaning the back of his head against the wall. “SOTOYS, sometimes known as SYOTOS, can break through the barrier between the parallel universes. When their Autobot-Decepticon war ended, our captors--Mech and Bazooka Baby--teamed up with him and now take beings from one universe to another. They say it pays quite well.”

    Flightsearch trembled as it dawned on her exactly what this meant. Everything she new was getting farther and farther away. “But why would someone want me?!” Fear was starting to nip at her peds. She wasn’t always the bravest femme out there, and this was all falling down on her so fast. “What did I do?!”

    Her cellmate seemed to be preparing an answer, but instead cowered back against the wall. Somehow making himself look even more defenceless. Flightsearch scooted to see what he was staring at. Leaning against the bars, her armor painted in garish shades, was Bazooka Baby. Her optics burned a sickly green, rust covered half her frame.

    “An excellent question.” When she spoke, putrid oral lubricant dribbled from her lips. “Personally, I want to believe that blue lover-mech of your’s (well, their you) is missing you (and by you I mean his Flightsearch). It must be so hard knowing your one-true-love died in the war you started. Not that I’d know.” Here, Bazooka Baby licked a line of druel from her chin. Half of her glossa was missing.

    Flightsearch felt sick. Was this abomination say that in some other timeline, Moonflicker had started the great war? She couldn’t believe that in any universe, the calm mech could be responsible for such a thing.

    “You’re lying.” She stated. There was no other explanation for it. This half dead monster was lying to her for some reason. She probably got some sick kind of pleasure from it.

    “Maybe.” Bazooka Baby conseaded. “It’s not like anyone actually tells me why. But I guess--down to the tee--why we went after Dark Horse.” She nodded toward the bound mech. “I even accurately predicted how long it take for his ‘master’ to return him and demand a refund.”

    Flightsearch looked over at her fellow prisoner. He was trying to curl more into himself, trying to escape the words.

    “Ten hours. Ten hours and Cocklight was back at our door, dragging Dark Horse behind him, insisting we give back the credits we were paid because this Dark Horse came from a universe that made it too hard for Mr. Winglord himself to do what he wanted to do.” Bazooka Baby made a rude gesture at the trembling prisoner. “Mech--of course--shot him in the face, repossessed the chattel, and jumped us to a new universe. A good day’s work if I say so myself.”      

    The corroding beast turned away.

    “You’re a monster!” She didn’t know what possessed her, but Flightsearch shouted at her captor’s back.

    “But of course.” The demon masquerading as a femme turned back. “But then, everyone here is.”

    And suddenly, the shuttle was transforming away from them. Flightsearch and Dark Horse, still bound, tumbled to the ground, SOTOYS rising up behind them. Acrid smoke filled Flightsearch’s intakes. She coughed, unable to properly vent with her air ways clogged. Beside her, Dark Horse convulsed spazmatic.

    Out of nowhere, arms where lifting her up, hugging her to a disturbingly familiar chest plate. Her EM field, surrounded by not-quite the field of a close friend. A servo stocked down her back, releasing her bonds. The stench of rusting protoform assaulted her.

    “My sweet, sweet Flight.”

    Her venting stopped.

    “You’re alive! You’re alive and with me again.”

    She started to tremble.

    “Do not fear my love.” Moonflicker, face war-torn, fluid leaking from an empty optic socket, rubbed his helm against her’s. “I won’t let anything hurt you. Never again will I let it happen!” The demon kissed her, slowly.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first parallel universe story. Ever. So, sorry for the weirdness.
> 
> What universes are our characters from?! You cry.  
> Mech, Bazooka Baby, and Moonflicker: Dead Universe (their basicly zombies)  
> Flightsearch: G1 (I guess)  
> Dark Horse: ? (don't even have the foggiest idea)
> 
> Flightsearch and Moonflicker: used with general permission from Transformer-comics  
> Dark Horse, Cocklight, Mech, Bazooka Baby, and SOTOYS/SYOTOS: LordGrimwing  
> Transformers: Hasbro 
> 
> Of anyone ever wants to see more random/weird stories from me, just comment here with a random/weird idea!


End file.
